


So Close I Can Taste It

by ThatKanraGirl



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, M/M, RothFrye, Sex, Smoking, maybe not, might write a continuation of this someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKanraGirl/pseuds/ThatKanraGirl
Summary: They are the Kings of the Streets. Surely royalty is as divine in the sheets?





	

Jacob can’t remember ever feeling so…hot. 

A red flush quickly spreads across his cheeks and consumes his flesh. The hairs on his neck stand despite the sweat that drips from his bangs and slides down the curvature of his muscles as they ripple with each sloppy yet purposeful motion. Kisses make permanent etches on his skin and he’s sure that even the sweat can’t wash them away, not that he necessarily wants them to. Oh yes, he should be burning for sure.

He’s exposed, naked and hard. Where there should be shame lies excitement and an eagerness to please and a hungry grin ghosts his lips before he dips his head below the sheet that’s already sticky and saturated from previous sessions. He’s waited for this – all day in fact – and now he’s going to claim Maxwell Roth’s cock for himself. The older man says something, maybe, but he can’t be bothered to listen, not when the taste of arousal seeps onto his tongue and Jacob moans – no, he purrs, like a kitten drinking milk, or a whore finally getting their fix after a long, arduous day of liberating London and crippling Starrick’s hold. 

“Fuck, Darling.” That, Jacob hears loud and clear and it fills him with a fiery determination to take everything Roth has to give him. He sucks hastily and he’s a downright mess with saliva pooling from the corners of his mouth and dripping down his chin, just the way he knows Roth likes to see him, the way Jacob has learned to love being for him. 

Fingers tangle in his hair and slip in and out of Roth’s grasp with each bob of his head until he finally gets a firm grip and holds Jacob’s head there. The tip of his cock collides with the back of Jacob’s throat and he gives an honest effort not to cough. His eyes slide shut as his nose presses flush to Roth’s groin and he makes a noise that’s somewhere between a strangled moan and a curse before he’s suddenly tugged back. Roth’s cock falls from between his lips with a slick sound that’s more satisfying than he cares to admit and he licks at his swollen pout. Hazel eyes cloud over as he looks down at Roth, who smirks something wicked back at him. Expertly, he presses against Jacob’s jaw and Jacob opens his mouth compliantly and expectantly. 

Jacob watches as Roth’s eyes roll back and he shivers when his name rings through the still air of the Alhambra. It isn’t so much a single melody as it is an entire orchestra of passion and lust as he swallows and wipes the semen from his chin. Almost immediately he grabs the newly opened bottle of Whiskey that sits amongst countless others previously emptied and takes a long swig. It dances along his taste buds, but he can hardly feel it’s burn anymore. Instead it makes his own cock twitch in sheer delight. Roth tastes deliciously exotic with the alcohol. 

A deep chuckle draws Jacob’s attention and he smirks around the bottle, laughing softly himself as Roth lures him closer. 

“Now, what to do about you, my dear?”


End file.
